The use of personal computers has increased both in the home and in business. In recent times, the growth of personal computers in business has been explosive. A great majority of workers now utilize terminals to perform their respective jobs. Moreover, the exchange of information between employees within an office or within offices remotely connected has become commonplace through the use of networks. Faster, larger and more reliable networking and distribution systems are being developed. The use of networks has reduced the cost associated with expensive I/O devices such as large DASD devices by making these devices available to all of the users throughout a network. Although networks have coupled users together, new applications are still needed which focus on making tasks performed by a group of users more productive.